Wanted!
Wanted! is de achtentachtigste quest die uitkwam in RuneScape. Spelers zullen in deze quest een gezochte crimineel genaamd Solus Dellagar proberen te achtervolgen en hem uiteindelijk gevangen te nemen in opdracht van de White Knights. Details Quest White Knight worden Praat met Sir Tiffy Cashien inhet park van Falador(praat twee keer met hem). Vraag naar hem een baan (job). Hij zal de spelers laten weten dat een clerk een fout heeft gemaakt waardoor hij de speler niet kan aannemen als een Temple Knight. Vraag aan hem "Ask about the Wanted! quest" waardoor hij de speler zal doorsturen naar Sir Amik Varze in Falador Castle. Ga naar het kasteel en loop de westelijke toren in en loop naar de tweede verdieping van de toren. Praat daar met Sir Amik Varze. Hij zal de speler vragen of hij zijn squire (schildknaap) wilt worden. Spelers zullen, om een White Knight te worden, vijf jaar in dienst moeten om een White Knight te worden. Sla zijn aanbod af vraag of er werk is als Deputy (tweede leider). Hij zal vertellen dat dat alleen kan als er een crisis gaande is. Ga weer terug naar Sir Tiffy in het park van Falador. Sir Tiffy zal vertellen dat er al een crisi gaande is en dat de tovenaar genaamd Solus Dellagar vrij rond loopt. Rapporteer weer terug bij Sir Amik Varze en hij zal je promoten tot een White Knight. Solus opsporen Ga vervolgens weer terug naar Sir Tiffy in het park van Falador. Hij zal je aanraden om niet met hem te vechten, aangezien hij veel te krachtig is. Sir Tiffy wilt dat je hem gaat opzoeken zodat een team van ervaren Temple Knight hem kan arresteren. Hiervoor zal hij de speler de Commorb geven, een communicatie middel voor het opsporen van Solus. Je kan kiezen of je hem laat maken of koopt voor 10.000 coins. Om de commorb te maken heb je 1 law rune, een slayer gem en een molten glass nodig. Klik op de commorb en klik op "contact" zodat je kan communiceren met de Savant. De Savat zal de speler vertellen dat je naar Taverley dungeon moet gaan. Taverley dungeon Ga naar Taverley dungeon. De grot zal te vinden zijn ten westen van Falador en ten zuiden van Taverley. Ga de grot in en loop naar het hoofdkwartier van de Kinshra. Het hoofdkwartier zal helemaal in het zuiden van de grot te vinden zijn. *Ga de grot in. *Loop naar de deur waar de Suits of Armour voor staan en ga door de poort. *Loop naar het westen, langs de Ghosts. *Loop richting het zuiden voorbij de Black Knights en de Magic axe. *Loop weer naar het zuiden, voorbij de Hill giants en je zult in het hoofdkwartier komen. Als je in het hoofdkwartier bent, zul je verschillende Black Knights zien rondt lopen. Ga naar het zuid-westen en betreed de kamer waar Lord Daquarius zich bevindt. Praat met hem, maar hij zal niets vertellen. Savant zal adviseren om één van zijn ridders te vermoorden. Vermoord een BlackKnight van level 33 en hij zal praten. Hij zal vertellen dat Solus op een locatie is met een hoop fur (huid) dat niet bear fur is. Let Op: je moet eerst met Lord Daquarius praten en daarna een black knight vermoorden. Zamorak mage Praat met de Zamorak mage in de Chaos Temple in Varrock (in het zuid-oosten van de stad). Spelers die nog niet de Mage of Zamorak (miniquest) hebben gestart, zullen eerst met hem moeten praten ten noorden van Edgeville in de Wildernis, aan het einde van de rivier. Let erop dat je geen Guthix, Armadyl, Bandos of Saradomin armour draagt. Hij zal zijn informatie ruilen 20 niet-noted rune essence. Hij zal vertellen dat Solus naar Canifis is gegaan. Solus achtervolgen bevriest de Temple Knights.|300px]] Ga naar Canifis en scan daar met je Commorb. Vanaf dit moment zul je Solus achtervolgen door Gielinor en elke keer als je hem vindt, zul je een voorwerp vinden dat een hint voor de volgende locatie is. Solus zijn Flames of Zamorak kunnen 57 schade aanrichten op een speler! *Banana - Musa Point banana plantage. *Blue cape - Champion's Guild. Solus zal rook in je gezicht blazen. *Bone spear - Dorgeshuun Mines. Je zult een vrouw vinden, maar het blijkt dat het Solus is. *Cream Hat - Grand Tree. * Cream Robe - Tree Gnome Stronghold, bij de Grand Tree. *Castle Wars Ticket - Castle Wars. Solus zal de speler aanvallen en zich weg teleporteren. *Earmuffs - Canifis Slayer Tower. *Eye patch - Brimhaven café. Solus kan je naar Camelot teleporteren. *Fake beard - Ali Morrisane's stal in Al-Kharid. *Fremennik Cloak - Rellekka. *Fur - Ardougne Markt. Solus zal de speler aanvallen en je naar een andere locatie teleporteren voordat je dood gaat. *Giant Frog Legs - Lumbridge Swamp Caves, specifically the southern bit with the level 99 Big frogs. *Goblin Mail - Goblin Village. *Greenman's ale - Yanille café. *Toy horsey - Draynor Village, dicht bij Diango. *Unholy Symbol - Scorpius Shrine, ten noorden van de Observatory waar geesten rond zweven. *Wizard hat - Wizards' Tower. Hij zal je aanvallen en naar een willekeurige locatie teleporteren. *Red vine worm - McGrubor's Wood. *20 noted Pure Essence - Rune Essence mines. De laatste locatie. Scan met je Commorb. Solus verslaan Uiteindelijk zul je naar de Rune essence mijn moeten. Deze kun je betreden door met één van de NPC's te praten: zie hier. Als je de mijn betreed zul je een filmpje te zien krijgen. Savant zal enkele rangers oproepen om Solus aan te vallen. Solus vermoord ze echter allemaal met een Ice barrage spreuk waardoor hij erg uitgeput zal raken. Vermoord na het filmpje Solus zelf. Hij zal echter geen 70 schade aanrichten in dit gevecht omdat hij erg verzwakt is door zijn ice barrage spreuk. Hij zal alleen Melee gebruiken dus is het mogelijk om Protect from Melee aan te zetten, hoewel hij wienig verzet zal tonen. Als hij verslagen is moet je terug keren naar Sir Amik Varze in Falador en geef hem de hoed van Solus als bewijsstuk. Sit Amek Varze zal je tot White Knight benoemen waardoor je een nieuw armour kan aantrekken. Beloningen centre *5.000 Slayer experience *Toegang tot de uitrusting van de White Knights *1 Quest Point *20 Noted Pure/Rune essence en overige voorwerpen (van het achterna zitten van Solus) Muziek * Attack4 * The Terrible Tower Ontwikkelaars en:Wanted! Categorie:Quests